


Efficient

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus works too much. Prowl takes note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Efficient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkDanc3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDanc3r/gifts).



The cube was set down with neither fanfare nor explanation, and happened to be right on top of the next data pad Optimus wanted. He looked up, meeting the unflinching gaze of his second.

"You will stop, you will refuel, and you will recharge," Prowl firmly told the leader.

"There is work…"

"…that will not get completed if you short-circuit in the midst of it. Stop and engage your logic circuits, if you have not fried them by overriding your HUD this many times."

"How do you know I've overridden my HUD?" Optimus asked, but his fingers closed on the cube.

"You just admitted it," Prowl told him blandly. "Now, do I pull Ratchet in here to sign orders relieving you from duty in my favor, which we have learned time and again ends poorly for morale, or will you nicely declare yourself off shift and not report back here for at least two cycles?"

"One."

"Logged and noted." Prowl stepped back from the desk and indicated the door. "Your quarters are that way, no you do not need to tidy first, see you the cycle after next."

"I said 'one'," Optimus protested. 

"Hmm, I took your syllable as 'won', indicating my logical victory over your protests," the tactician said in a guileless voice.

It took a moment, but then Optimus was chuckling and rising. Really, he did know better than to argue with Prowl in a nanny-bot mood. They all did. He was too efficient at it.


End file.
